zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Template talk:ZoidsNav
This is pretty much the best I could do with what info I had (my lord the release info on this wiki is of an abysmal standard). Obviously there are some problems with it. I do not know why the topmost one autocollapses on my browser. I don't like that and I would fix it if I could. HOWEVER, it is better than nothing. some things to note: I may have been inconsistent in how I approached it, as I could not check every link I added (see how many there are!?). I tried to use the article names and not include the same Zoid in the same section more than once (even if it was rereleased)... Oh crap I forgot the HMMs. Well I'll add those in, but other than that, feel free to comment, I may not be able to address all the issues but I can try. Slax01 01:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I like it, though it does seem a bit daunghting. I do pray it's collaspale. (Zoids Fanatic 01:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) Have you clicked the hide buttons? Slax01 01:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :With this kind of a template, you probably want it to auto collapse. Would we be adding this to every page, or just the model pages?--Azimuth727 02:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It does auto collapse on my browser(s). It shouldn't though. I will add in the script to make it collapse by default either way. As for where it will go, well everything that this template links to should have the template on it. Slax01 02:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think its a bad idea if we pop one of these in every one of the model pages, definitely needs to have scripts to auto-collapse though. Oh, and the hide tags should be added to the anime characters template too.--Azimuth727 02:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ^I've already done both of those. Please tell me if they aren't working, as they are for me. Slax01 02:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The "for ease of navigation, all Zoids are referred to by their article's name, rather than their OJR name" bit breaks things on my end (I have large default fonts set, which may be partially responsible). I say leave it off, people can find the OJR release names in the article/with the search. Otherwise, it's looking good. (Try the regular mediawiki documentation rather than Wikia's? I've found it fairly useful, anyway.) Pointytilly 14:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ready for use? If there are no complaints or significant issues (the absence of certain fuzor zoids is a minor issues that can be resolved later) raised in a reasonable amount of time (in this case, a day or two seems adequate, as this template has existed for a long time) I'll start adding this template everywhere. I have removed release info because it was, quite simply, impossible to navigate through, and used alphabetical info instead. I would just go ahead and add this, but as it is going to be on so many pages, I want to make sure everyone has a chance to say whatever they need to before this happens. Slax01 03:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks good, let's test it though. (Zoids Fanatic 03:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) As there were no objections, I've added it. I have not put in all fuzors due to the ongoing nature of those pages. Slax01 09:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC)